Addition to the Cullen Family
by Anjalah
Summary: A story about a dream i made in my sleep. it's about me and my friends getting adopted by the cullen family.


**Addition To The Cullen Family**

**1. Adoption**

**I'm Anjalea Ayres. I'm 17 years old. I'm always on the computer, either on the internet or on the Sims 2 and 3. My mom got mad at me and sent me to adoption.**

**Well that was quick, I thought. **

**I was taken care of, they fed me, they found a bed for me, but I was bored. Just then in the morning, I heard two male voices, one rough one and the other smooth as velvet. I kept my eyes closed and listened,**

"**Is this really the child you want to take?" asked the rough one.**

"**Yes." said the smooth one.**

"**What is your name?" asked the rough one.**

"**Carlisle Cullen." said the smooth one.**

"**Okay. Then you've taken 4 children who are, Nicolas Dorington, Anjalea Ayres, Julia Pesce and Stacey Vouladakis."**

**Thank God Nicolas is there. And Stacey and Julia.**

**My eyes opened slowly, I yawned and stretched. I searched around, until I saw a gorgeous young man. He was pale white and wore fashionable clothes. His eyes were golden brown, and his hair was blond. He smiled at me. His smile was shockingly beautiful that it knocked me off my feet.**

"**Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. You may call me Dad if you want." he said.**

"**Hi my name is Anjalea Ayres." I said.**

"**Go get dressed and come meet me at the entrance where you will meet your new siblings."**

**I was smiling while I was getting dressed. I couldn't believe that my friends Nicolas, Julia and Stacey were there. As soon as I was dressed, I walked to entrance.**

"**Hi Nick, Julia and Stacey." I said cheerfully.**

"**Huh? No way, Anjalea?" Nicolas asked incredulously.**

"**Ange?" asked Stacey.**

"**Yep." I said.**

"**Wow, it looks like you're gonna be my chatterbox sister." said Nicolas. I giggled.**

"**You know each other?" asked Carlisle.**

"**Since high school." I said happily.**

"**Hmm. It looks like you four are going to get along." he said.**

"**How did you get adopted?" I asked Nick.**

"**My mom got sick of grounding me. So I was sent here." he said, "so I'm happy now that I got another parent. Finally!"**

**I giggled.**

"**And you guys?"**

"**I got bored and my mom got sick of my mood, so I ended up here." said Julia.**

"**And me," said Stacey, "the same thing as her. Now we all get to be siblings!" I hugged my new sisters and high fived my new brother.**

**We all went to the car, which looked like a rich man's car. It was a Mercedes. Carlisle drove to his house. It was beautiful, light and open. It was next to a forest.**

**We all got in the house. Carlisle told us where our rooms were. I went to my room, where all my stuff were there. Except my bed, and my Playstation 2 and TV. There was only a flat screen TV and an Xbox 360 with Kinect. I also got a Dell desktop and laptop, with a cupboard next to them. I looked inside the cup-board and I almost screamed because I saw ALL the Sims 2 and 3 games! All the expansions and stuff packs. I was so happy that I wanted to play with them until I heard a meow which came from a cage. I walked to the cage and my cat Lucky Kitty was there! I couldn't believe my eyes!**

**I opened the cage and Lucky rubbed himself against my leg. He was hungry. I picked him up, cradled him in my arms like a baby and went to the kitchen. I looked in the cupboards and I found an opened bag of cat food, but the food wasn't used.**

"**So he's your cat." said Stacey and Julia walking towards me.**

"**Yep." I said.**

"**He's cute!" Stacey cooed.**

**They pet him pet him. We have been lost in the moment that we hadn't seen the rest of the family. We were shocked by their beauty that we were speechless.**

"**Uh… d'you know who they are?" asked Stacey.**

"**Well," I said while they rest of the family stared at us as we stared at them, "If our father's name was Carlisle Cullen, then this would be the real, vampire, Cullen family."**

"**Wow. They don't look like the actors in the movie."**

"'**Course not. Look I'll say their names by looking at them. First," I said and I looked at the most beautiful guy, "Edward Cullen. Second," I looked at his companion, "Bella Cullen. Third," I looked at the child girl in Bella's arms. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Fourth," I looked at the blond hair guy, "Jasper Cullen. Fifth," I looked at the pixie like girl, "Alice Cullen. Sixth," I looked at the huge guy, "Emmett Cullen. Seventh," I looked at the most beautiful girl, "Rosalie Cullen. Eighth," I looked at the mother, our mother, "Our newest mother, Esme Cullen."**

**Stacey and Julia both stared at me, dumbfounded. I giggled. I heard a giggle coming from Renesmee.**

"**How do you know all of them?" Stacey said.**

"**Didn't you even realised, we just moved into Forks!"**

"**What? Ok I didn't even know because he was driving too fast." everyone laughed.**

"**Meow!" said Lucky, rubbing his body against my leg.**

**Renesmee squealed and jumped from Bella's arms and landed softly on the ground without a thud, and danced towards me.**

"**What's his name?" she said in a soprano voice.**

"**Lucky Kitty. Call him Lucky. We called him this because he was lucky we let him inside because he was gonna be send away. You may pet him, but not hard, and don't bite." she giggled. She pet my cat. I said, "**_**couche toi**_**." and he laid down and rolled on his back, and Renesmee rubbed his belly.**

"**He's so soft. Just like Jacob."**

"**J-j-Jacob? Okay that's scary." said Stacey.**

"**Don't worry he's completely harmless. Anyway I bet he's cuter than the one in the movie Twilight."**

"**Oh good." she said, completely calmed down. I wondered if it was Jasper that calmed her down. I chuckled once.**

"**Wow. This girl I like." said Emmett looking at me. I laughed.**

"**Bet we're gonna be good joking friends." he said pleased**

"**Har de har, har." I said, laughing. He laughed with me. We high fived.**

"**I can't believe that the Cullens are **_**real**_**." said Stacey.**

"**I know!" said Julia.**

"**Huh." said Nick.**

"**You're bored?" I asked.**

"**I just wanna go in my room. S'cuse me." and all of the Cullens made a passageway for him. He went up the stairs.**

"**I didn't even know that he would be bored, even though that his mom loves Twilight. Huh. He was funnier before."**

"**He was a chatterbox." said Julia.**

"**Just be quiet, for once," I retorted, "why wouldn't you just be quiet about that Taylor Swift concert, which I missed?"**

"**Oh, yeah." said Julia.**

"**Mm hmm." I said. "Now, if you excuse me, I want to play The Sims 2."**

**And I went upstairs. I started the Sims 2 and oh. My. Gosh. All my saved games were there! I was so happy. I played with them, but the houses were changed into beautiful homes. I wondered if Esme did that. So then, I checked the school I've made for the Twilight movie I've made for YouTube with the Sims 2. It was better than my lazy job.**

**Then I went to the Sims 3, and my previously saved games were there. Wow.**

**I turned on my alarm clock, and listened to some music. I haven't realised the CD rack. I looked at it, and there was: Taylor Swift, all the Black Eyed Peas Cds, Taio Cruz, Katy Perry, Lilly Allen and Celine Dion, Usher, Justin Bieber.**

**I laughed to myself. I listened to Gotta Feeling, and I sang all the words.**

**I went downstairs, singing, "I gotta feeling, whoo hoo! That tonight's gonna be a good night!"**

**I went to the kitchen, and looked in the cupboards, and all my meds were there. Of course I am autistic. I was lunch time and I had to take one of them. I opened the pill box, and popped one in my mouth I took a cup and filled it with water, when I went to the sink, I bumped into someone, hard as rock.**

"**Oh! I'm sorry Anjalea!" said Bella.**

"**Nah. It's okay. What are you doing?"**

"**Preparing lunches for the humans."**

"**Um. I had a question in mind, how does it feel when you're next to me right now?"**

"**Throat burns of course, but I don't have the urge to bite. You do smell good though."**

**I smiled and shrugged.**

"**What's for lunch?"**

"**Sandwiches."**

"**Okizay." I said.**

**Then Edward came in and kissed Bella on the lips, only a peck.**

"**Are you ok? She's not giving you any trouble?" He asked.**

**I sang in my head, Love Story, **_**we were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there. On a balcony in summer air**_**. I sang the whole song in my head and Edward looked at me.**

"**You like music, right?"**

"**Uh, yeah? I was singing in my head. Couldn't you hear me?"**

"**Yes. You were pretty good."**

**Wow. Okayy, I thought.**

**He smiled. "It looks like your thoughts will be entertaining."**

"**Actually, my thoughts are pretty annoying." and we both laughed.**

**2. Family**

"**Delish!" I said. "This enchilada was super duper! Man I wish that Gabriel was here to taste this."**

"**You mean to bother him, right?" asked Nick.**

"**Huh. Whatever you say."**

"**Speaking of food, can say marmalade?" asked Stacey.**

**I laughed and said in a British accent, "Do I smell some marmalade?" and Stacey and I laughed.**

"**Ach crivins! Tha's Seymour Goldstein McGuffin to ye lass! Tha's a wee bit a goos noos eh?" I said in a Scottish accent. We laughed again. Emmett came in and laughed too.**

"**Man! You're good!"**

"**That was from my play. I say that to make Stacey and I laugh." then I said, "Do I smell some marmalade," in a British accent. Emmett laughed again.**

"**Is he gonna laugh at my own jokes all the time?" I whispered to Stacey.**

**And he stopped laughing.**

"**Hey who is bald, and has a white crown around its head? My grandpa of course!" and Emmett and I laughed again.**

**Rosalie came in, and looked at me then at Emmett.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Nothing." said Rosalie.**

"**Hey Rose! How do you drown a blonde? Stick a mirror to the bottom of the pool." I said.**

"**Heard that one. From Jacob."**

"**Hey, Blondie."**

"**Jake?" I asked.**

"**Oh the newly adopted Cullens. Wow. They're different. They don't smell like you guys."**

"**Say what?" I said.**

"**I just heard that they were adopting new kids and were gonna t- oops sorry. Secret." and he zipped his mouth.**

"**Turn us? Into vampires?" I asked excited.**

"**Not until you are ready." said Emmett.**

"**Wow." and I sang, "I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control, and I think I like it! Whoo!"**

"**What? I get to be a vampire?" asked Nick. "Man! I get to beat my dad up!"**

"**Hey, hey, hey!" I said, "I know you beat your dad in arm wrestling, so that doesn't mean you can beat him up as a revenge because you just lost. Anyway, you're gonna beat Emmett alright after you have been turned." Nick looked at him, and Emmett grinned at him. And Nick said, "Um I don't think so."**

"**Ha! Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!" we all chanted to Nick. He was so embarrassed that he went up to his room.**

**Renesmee ran towards me and said, "Anjalea! I can't believe you're my aunt. Momma told me that." I backed my chair, picked up Renesmee and put her on my lap. "Well, we're all happy that you're our niece." and she hugged me. I didn't realised that Jacob was standing there leaning his back against the counter smiling at Renesmee and me.**

"**So that's what imprinting means. The guy actually just looks at a girl and then stares at her. Then he would do anything for her. Okay."**

**Then he looks at me and said, "That's exactly right, Angel."**

**Alice danced to us, and gave us a hug.**

"**Girls?" she asked while smiling. "I'm going to do a manicure! To all the humans, except Nicolas."**

"**Cool! I've always wanted to be beautiful." I said.**

"**Good! Come to my room, girls!"**

**And we went up to her room. She gave one to me, then to Stacey then to Julia.**

"**You girls are so beautiful. Now, all I need to do is-" and she was still.**

"**What's with her?" asked Julia.**

"**She's seeing a vision." I said.**

**Then she moved.**

"**What did you see?" I asked.**

"**Um, girls? Do you guys know about the Volturi?"**

"**Oh no. They're not coming here!" I exclaimed.**

"**You know about them?"**

"**The ones who wanted to kill Renesmee? Of course! I mean I not scared, but I think I should be, right?"**

"**Yes. They're coming here to see why we haven't changed you guys." said Alice.**

**Jasper burst into the room and said, "How many days? And where?"**

"**Tomorrow. On the baseball field. We gotta prepare! Right now!"**

**And so we prepared to go outside to the field. She said it won't rain tonight and tomorrow so we were lucky. The boys carried us. Edward carried me, Emmett carried Stacey and Jasper carried Julia. Jacob and Renesmee came with us and the pack too. Nick rode on Seth's back. We girls slept in one tent, while Nick slept in the other tent. I was worrying so much that Jasper came in the tent, to calm me down.**

"**I'm sorry I'm annoying you Jasper." I whispered.**

"**It's okay. Now sleep." and I went to sleep fast.**

**I was dreaming about me and my friends being vampires with red eyes, attacking the town and the Volturi killing us in one shot. Then I woke up in the middle of the night with a gasp. My friends slept peacefully. I sat up, thinking about me as a vampire. Then it calmed me that I would be hunting only animals. I went right back to sleep.**

**3. The Volturi**

**It was morning and I woke up earlier than the others I dressed up into my t-shirt and jeans and went outside. I saw them standing in a straight line. I joined them standing next to Bella.**

**The others eventually woke up. And joined me, Stacey and Julia together, holding hands, next to me, and Nick completely calm, stood next to Emmett.**

**Then they arrived, the Volturi. They stopped walking and faced us.**

"**Aro. It's nice to see you." said Carlisle.**

"**It's good to see you too, my dear friend."**

**Then they didn't talk for a minute.**

"**Those humans, they know about us right?" asked Aro.**

"**Anjalea here," Carlisle pointed to me, "knew a lot about vampires. She figured right away that we are vampires when we adopted her. She also knew our names. Now these two, Stacey and Julia, knew about vampires too. And Nick here, he knows a little about vampires too."**

"**May I take Anjalea's hands?"**

"**Of course." I said.**

**Aro stared at me with his red eyes, then motioned for me to come forward. I walked forward.**

**He took my hand with his surprisingly cold hands and closed his eyes.**

"**Ah. I understand." he said as he opened his eyes, "she has a very interesting mind. She knows everything about us. Throughout her life she always read vampire books and also wrote about vampires. She has always talked about vampires." he smiled, "She has also wished to become one. Very interesting."**

**He dropped my hands and my hands were on my sides again. I backed up.**

"**Okay. Make your preparations. I cannot wait to see them as vampires."**

**Then they went home silently. We went home too.**

**Stacey and I were in Julia's room, discussing what we saw and trying to believe it.**

"**I believe they are vampires." I declared, "I saw their eyes, red to black to gold. Can you believe it?"**

"**Yes. I believe you." said Stacey. "Me too." said Julia.**

"**Then we mustn't be scared right now." I said. "We must be prepared. We must be ready to become one of them. We might be perfect, our bodies, our faces…" I trailed off as I imagined ourselves as beautiful as any of them.**

**We ate our dinner, then we went to bed.**

**The grey light flooded in my room, and it was raining. Usually I was glad it rained, but now I felt bored. I wasn't even hungry, so I laid down, listening to some music of Taio Cruz, singing along, "I throw my hands up in the air sometimes! Saying ayo! Gotta let go!"**

**I heard a knock on the door.**

"**Come in." I said.**

**Edward came in with a worried expression.**

"**Nah, I'm not hungry. Just bored. Have nothing to do."**

"**Well you have tons of things to do. What about your new stuff?"**

"**The Xbox 360 is cool. I like it. The Sims is boring because I play it too much, but sometimes I just wanna relax and listen to some music. And sometimes I just sing in my head but mixing the words, making no sense."**

"**You don't sound like you have autism." he remarked.**

"**I'm high levelled. That's why." I answered.**

"**So you're not hungry. That's odd for a human." he said, confused.**

"**I'm so not myself." I muttered.**

**He chuckled.**

"**You miss your mother."**

**Yep, I thought, I was so attached to her.**

"**Hmm. Do you want to call her?"**

"**You mean it?" I asked in disbelief.**

"**Yes. But you cannot tell her about vampires." he answered.**

**And so I called my mom. She picked up the phone on the first ring.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey, Mom?"**

"**Anjalea? I was just thinking of you. I had a feeling that you would call."**

"**I miss you, Mom."**

"**Oh, I miss you too."**

"**Did you know that Lucky is with me?"**

"**Yeah, I know. Your new dad came to get him. He's a nice guy, isn't he?"**

"**Yeah. Well, we'll talk to each other on facebook later."**

"**Okay. Matt says hi."**

"**What? You're talking with him?"**

"**Yeah. He's on facebook."**

"**Huh. Well I gotta go. I love you."**

"**Me too."**

"**Bye."**

"**Bye. Miss you."**

**I smiled a sad smile.**

**And I hung up. I was almost gonna cry but I didn't. I went to the kitchen to take my afternoon pill. No one was at the table, so I went to the cupboards and took them. I drank water. After I was done, I sighed.**

"**What's the matter?" asked a voice.**

**I turned around to see Jasper sitting at the table.**

"**I just miss my mom. But I am happy here. Anyways I just, I don't know, miss her. But soon I'll forget, so yeah."**

**He nodded.**

"**I understand. The others also missed their parents. But they got over with it." said Jasper.**

"**Oh." I said.**

**I went to Julia's room, where she was putting her Twilight posters. I leaned against the wall, watching her.**

**Then she turned around and jumped when she saw me.**

"**Fug! What are you doing here?"**

"**Just watching you." I said.**

"**Ok." she said.**

"**Um did you miss your mom before?" I asked her.**

"**Yeah I did, but not anymore."**

"**Huh." was the only word I said.**

**4. The Transformation**

**It was night time and we all sat on the couch, discussing who would transform first.**

**No one raised their hand so I raised mine.**

**I laid down on my bed in my room.**

**Carlisle bit my neck, and I was burning. My whole body burned. I was screaming my head off.**

**Suddenly, Everything turned black. After that, my heart slammed against my chest so fast it was like a propeller on a helicopter. Oh my!**

**Screaming didn't help, so I stopped. I listened to the breathing and some heart beating. The fire started thawing out, but my throat still burned. My heart was beating slower and slower until it stopped beating. My senses were getting stronger. Then suddenly I saw everything. The dust in the air, the rainbows in the artificial lights, and other tiny things I don't even know.**

**I sat up. I looked everywhere, fascinated with my stronger senses. Some things smelled too sweet that it burned my throat. I was not human, I was a vampire. Wow. That's interesting.**

"**Wow," I said, my voice different. "Pinch me, I must be dreaming." my voice sounded very beautiful, very musical. It was music to my ears. My stronger ears. I touched my stomach, now flat. wow. I was chubby before and now I have a wonderful body!**

"**I must see myself in the mirror." I almost sang. And Alice had a mirror in hand.**

**I looked at my body. I was half Korean, half Cherokee Indian, so I still had big muscles, but my stomach, was flat, not too thin. Then I looked at my face. My face was different too. It was still square, but not chubby, the cheeks were not too bony. Then I looked at my eyes. They were bright red. Whoho! So this is not a dream then. I hope. I pinched myself just to see. My skin was soft and hard too in some way.**

"**Wow. I am so gorgeous." I said.**

"**Now you could actually try clothes." Alice said, smiling. I nodded.**

"**Cool." I sang.**

"**Okay. Let Carlisle talk to you." said Alice, serious now, but excited.**

"**Okay." I said.**

**Carlisle walked towards me. His move was so graceful.**

"**Anjalea, I know you're thirsty, so I will teach you how to hunt animals. Of course you don't want to kill your cat, so let's go."**

**I flinched when he said "kill my cat."**

**So we went to the window. Carlisle jumped first, just to show me how it's done.**

**Then I jumped. Then I landed softly on the ground without a thud.**

**We ran towards the river. He jumped over it, and landed on the other side without a thump. Then I jumped and landed on the ground on the other side.**

**I laughed excitedly.**

"**Come." said Carlisle.**

"**Okay." I sang.**

**And we ran. I ran fast, really fast. It was extraordinary. The night was beautiful. I could see everything.**

"**Stop." he said. And I stopped.**

"**Listen. Do you hear anything?" he asked.**

**I closed my eyes, and listened. I heard everything. Then I heard some branches cracking, with hooves thumping the ground.**

"**To the south?" I asked.**

"**Yes. You're right. Now you smell."**

**I sniffed the air. I smelled the sweet sent, which burned my throat.**

"**I smell it." I said.**

"**Run I'll be right behind you." he said.**

**So I broke into a run. I saw some elks, I stopped and hid behind a tree. I sensed Carlisle watching me.**

**So I snuck towards the adult male elk. He ran when he saw me. I ran to him. When I was close, I attacked. I jumped on him. I bit into his fur, and sweet blood went through my throat. It calmed the fire in my throat. When I was full, I got up and danced. I wasn't much of a dancer but I sang, "Woo hoo! My feet are burning, baby, they are burning! Look I'm doing the tippy toes, tippy toes. In your face!" I stopped when Carlisle approached. Of course he was watching. I smiled shyly.**

**He smiled.**

"**Let's go home." he said. "I think you've got enough blood. And you've got to change and shower."**

**We ran back home.**

**5. Getting Ready**

**A month ago, the others were all changed. and right now we were relaxing on Julia's bed, talking.**

"**You are so beautiful, Julia." I said. Before Julia's face was a little crooked, and now that she is a vampire, her face is perfect. She was beautiful before, but now look at her!**

"**Thanks, Anj. You too." she said.**

**Someone knocked on our door.**

"**We've got to go and meet the Volturi, tonight on the baseball field." said Alice. And we all got ready.**

**We all went to the baseball field. It took a day, and we were still standing. Then I heard some feet brushing on the ground. They arrived, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri came towards us. They stopped walking and formed into a line, with Aro in the middle.**

"**Greetings, Aro." said Carlisle.**

"**Hello, my dear friend." said Aro. "It seems as they have been changed. Good job, Carlisle."**

"**Thank you." said Carlisle.**

"**May I take your hand Anjalea?" he asked.**

"**Yes." I said.**

**He took my hand and closed his eyes.**

"**Very good. You haven't bit any humans this past month. Good job." he said.**

**Then he took the others' hands and said they hadn't killed any humans. Then he backed up.**

"**Good. No harm done. Thank you for your support. Good-bye now." and they left.**

**So we went to our homes and we lived happily ever after.**

**The End.**


End file.
